


When the working day is done

by Amlovelies



Series: Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt Pieces [21]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Alcohol, Bars and Pubs, Date Night, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Just something cute, Karaoke, Short, detective ximena becerra - Freeform, girls just want to have fun by cyndi lauper, i will survive by gloria gaynor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amlovelies/pseuds/Amlovelies
Summary: Farah learns about karaoke
Relationships: Female Detective/Farah Hauville
Series: Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt Pieces [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	When the working day is done

**Author's Note:**

> written for wayhavenmontly's Fall for Unit Bravo over on Tumblr  
> Day 21: Survivor

The bar is crowded. Humans are huddled into groups, perched on stools and crowded into booths filling the space with a cacophony of sensory input. Farah is almost giddy with excitement. She has only been here once and that was before. Before the thralls and Murphy and long before the Carnival, back when Ximena was just an exciting new possibility.

They’re walking arm in arm and smiling ear to ear. No one could doubt that they are together, but Farah is still glad she’d gone home to change so their outfits wouldn’t clash. Now they look like they belong together, the embroidered sunflowers on her white blouse perfectly matching the yellow of Ximena’s dress.

Tina waves them over to a booth. “Took you to long enough. I’m up next for karaoke. You could have missed my performance and we would have lost the booth.” She says with a pout.

“Somebody couldn’t pick what to wear.” Ximena teases as she bumps Farah’s hip.

“Well you looked so beautiful; I knew I had to up my game.” Farah replies with a laugh as she leans in for a quick kiss.

“Oh my god. You’re sickening.” Tina groans, “and I’m so single.”

A voice over the speaker interrupts their conversation, “and up next we have Wayhaven’s own Tina Poname.”

Tina squeals, “That’s me! My adoring public awaits” She bounces off toward the source of the voice.

“What is she doing?” Farah asks her girlfriend as she watches Tina grab a microphone. “Is she going to sing?”

“if you can call it that.” Ximena chuckles. “Have you never seen karaoke?”

“Unless it involves dangerous supernaturals then no.”

“Oh, you’re going to love this!” Ximena’s eyes sparkle with excitement, and Farah knows she already does if only for the look of joy and anticipation on the other woman’s face.

The music starts and Tina begins to shimmy and smile as she begins to sing. Tina’s singing isn’t very good, but it looks like so much fun. As the song reaches the chorus other voices scattered throughout the bar join in, “Girls just wanna have fun,” the voices sing together in something approximating harmony.

“Do you want to do it?” Ximena asks.

“Having everyone’s attention on me? Babe, do you even have to ask?” Farah wraps her arms around Ximena’s waist.

Ximena leans into the embrace, “you have to promise not to get stage fright and leave me hanging.”

“I could never do that to you.” Farah says a note of seriousness creeping into her voice.

“I know.” Ximena replies her voice firm and certain.

Tina rejoins them in a whirlwind of sound and energy. She orders them a pitcher of margaritas and they shower her with compliments over her performance. After about half an hour the familiar voice calls Ximena and Farah to the stage.

“We just sing the words as they light up,” Ximena explains as they take their positions in front of the screen.

“We’ve got this.” Farah replies her voice full of confidence.

The screen lights up and as the words light up, she and Ximena begin to sing in unison, “At first I was afraid, I was petrified. . .”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @amlovelies
> 
> comments make my day :)


End file.
